Random Shuffle
by nightrobin2424
Summary: Random drabbles while listening to my Ipod. Different pairings, but mostly will be Nick/Greg slash.
1. NickGreg

_A/N: Well I've seen others do this so I wanted to try, I set my ipod on shuffle and wrote ten drabbles to ten different songs. They will probably be more of these as I had fun doing it. Most will be Nick/Greg of course, but the next chapter is Greg/Sara. All will involve Greg because he is my favorite character, so enjoy! These first ten are Nick/Greg._

* * *

**Counting Stars- Sugarcult**

In the end Greg guessed that's what they all were was just stars in a space that no one really understood. He could feel Nick next to him, they hadn't spoken to each other since they go there and Greg guessed it was because they really weren't speaking at all most days. He wondered when it had come to this, how their relationship that was once so full of love and life was reduced to bouts of silence. He didn't want to give Nick up, but he didn't know if he could go on like this anymore. He reached for Nick's hand in the darkness and found peace when Nick grasped it back.

**I'll Feel A Whole Lot Better- Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers**

Nick was dangerous and Greg knew this, but he kept on pursuing him, knowing full well it was him that would get hurt in the end. He knew Nick could never truly give up on women, Nick was a real ladies man, but none of that mattered when they were together and Nick held him in his arms. He really wasn't that surprised when Nick returned from an extended vacation in Texas with a hot blonde on his arm and a ring that matched his on her finger.

**Love Heals- Cast of Rent (the movie)**

Greg really didn't think he would show up, he didn't the last time when he had been blown through a glass window, why would he now. But with his one good eye he could see Nick Stokes sitting next to his bed, and were those tiny tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Nick?"

"Hi Greg."

"Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Nick said as he reached out to caress Greg's bruised cheek. "I almost lost you again and I just can't go on anymore without you knowing when any day could be our last."

"Nick…"

"I love you Greggo."

"I love you too Nick." Greg said as he managed a smile. "I love you too."

**Almost Goodbye- Mark Chestnut**

This fight had to be the worst, Greg can still hear Nick's words ringing in his ears as he drove further away from the house they had shared for three years. He had to get out there before he said something he would regret, he just needed to get away from Nick. He can't remember what the fight was about and as the rain got heavier he knew he'd have to pull over soon or he'd end up in a ditch. He pulled into a nearby park and put the car in park resting his head on the steering wheel. He couldn't believe the things he said, the things Nick said, but he just couldn't let go without a fight. Just as he went to start the car headlights flashed in mirror and he could recognize Nick's truck anywhere even in the pouring rain. He opened the door and they stood across from each other and Greg thought Nick was beautiful even sopping wet. He didn't know who made the first move but all he knew was that he was Nick's arms not wanting to ever leave.

"Please come home." Nick whispered. "I don't want to say goodbye."

**So Long Goodbye- Sum 41**

It had been five years since Nick last saw him, the last time was when he had left the lab so unexpecantly right after Warrick's murder. No one thought Greg would be the one to crack, the one to go, everyone had assumed it would be him. He almost did a number of times, but Warrick wouldn't have waned that, so he stayed and endured it all. He endured Catherine's drinking problem and Sara's return. He wondered why Greg ran and why he was standing here now.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said before Nick was pulling him into a tight embrace.

**Dear Old Shiz-Wicked**

Greg saw him once, just in passing. He wasn't very popular and this new kid had everyone's attention. All he got was one smile and that's all he needed to get him through the day until the next day when he saw that smile again.

**Siberia- Backstreet Boys**

The note was found on his pillow and all Greg wanted to do was burn the pillow and the note all in one go. He never thought of Nick to be a coward, but a leaving a note was the coward's way out of a relationship. It would be awkward at work, that much he knew, but he was a professional he could do it even with his heart breaking. Time marched forward though and months had gone by before he realized he was never Nick's one. She had strawberry blonde hair and the prettiest smile he had ever seen. It broke his heart to see them kiss as Nick slipped the ring on her finger. He turned away from them and slipped into the background nursing his heart as it shattered to the floor.

**Standing Outside the Fire- Garth Brooks**

Nick Stokes was a true hero, Greg knew this, but that didn't stop him from being so proud to have Nick in his life. To have this man who had been through so much, this man who was strong and sometimes wore his heart on his sleeve. Greg never understood what Nick saw in him, he wasn't nearly as brave and sometimes showing too much emotion scared him. But not with Nick never with Nick.

"What is it G?"

"Sometimes I don't know what you see in me."

"What?"

"You're the hero everyone loves you."

"Oh baby." Nick said as he kissed Greg softly drawing it out. "You're my hero."

**Without Love- Hairspray soundtrack**

Greg had never been in love before, he thought he was once, her name was Mary and her eyes sparkled like the sun, but when he kissed her there was no spark. There wasn't any spark with Betty, Jenni, Tara, or even Francine. Then came Tom and Greg had felt like he finally found what was missing, no he didn't love Tom but he knew why girl's never did it for him. With Tom there was sparks and fire, but that's all it was. And then came Nick, Nick who had dimples when he smiled, Nick who had turned his entire world upside down. And when they kissed for the first time Greg knew what love really was.

"What?"

"Nothing I just love you that's all."

**Crush Crush Crush- Paramore**

Greg Sanders couldn't believe his eyes, that surely wasn't Nick Stokes in the middle of Las Vegas's known gay club, but he knew that figure anywhere. He just couldn't believe it, Nick was gay? Why hadn't he seen it sooner and then so many of his fantasies could have come true by now. Not one to waste a chance like this he maneuvered his way through the crowd until he was grinding against Nick. Nick smiled when he recognized him and pulled him close to whisper in his ear.

"I wondered when you were going to get a clue." Greg's words were lost as Nick crushed their lips together.


	2. GregSara

**Broken- Ryan Starr**

Sara Sidle felt like a fool, chasing after her supervisor when there was no hope for him to ever return her feelings not when Sofia was so easily working her way into his heart.

"Hey Sara you ok?"

"Fine Greg." She forced out realizing it came out a little harsher than she wanted it to.

"Look Sara he's stupid, there are so much better people out there."

"Like you?"

"Yes like me."

"Look Greg." She said turning to face him. "I may be the girl in your dreams, but you wouldn't like me in reality."

"Sara please I…."

"No Greg just don't say you love me." He didn't and she let him walk away knowing he would be much happier without her.

**Ain't No Other Man- Christina Aguilera**

It was funny really, it crept up when she was least expecting it. One day he had just been Greg Sanders her goofy best friend and the next he was Greg Sanders stud muffin. She never really noticed just how sexy his smile was or how his eyes lit up every time she walked into the room. It made her feel like a teenager again when the butterflies started to flutter in her stomach every time she saw him. It was crazy, but the good kind of crazy.

"Are you staring at me Sara Sidle?"

"Maybe, so what if I am."

"About damn time." He said and swept her into a long kiss that had her reeling when they pulled away.

**Jaded- Mest**

He knew she left for a reason, but he still couldn't understand why she never said anything to him. He thought they were friends, he knew why she said goodbye to Grissom, he got that but he just wished he got something from her. He didn't want to think on it because it got him so mad and to know that she spoke to Grissom made his heart hurt. He really thought he meant more to her, more than just a coworker she could so easily forget. He certainly never expected to open his door to see her standing there tears in her eyes.

"Sara?"

"Just hold me and don't let go." She whispered as she fell into his arms.

**She's Making Me Lose It- Blake Lewis**

Didn't she know she was driving him crazy with every move she made? Every time she touched him it made his heart race and he couldn't take much more of it. He knew she was taken but he was tired of her little game and really Hank the paramedic had nothing on Greg Sanders. He was tired of playing second fiddle and he was going to show Sara Sidle just exactly what she was missing.

"Hot date tonight?"

"That's none of your business Greg."

"So you never did answer my question what does he have that I don't?" he asked as he moved close to her, very close to her.

"Greg…"

"Speechless huh? Let me help you." And he closed the distance between them drawing her in for a fiery kiss that she quickly responded to and took over pushing him into the lockers.

"Forceful I like that in a woman." He grinned when they pulled apart. "So about your date?"

"My place and don't be late."

**Now You Tell Me- Jordin Sparks**

He knew he was a replacement from the beginning but that didn't stop him falling completely into her. He wanted her for so long and now she was finally looking his way he couldn't stop himself. It wasn't real, at least for her it wasn't, but for him it was as real as it could get. She was everything to him, so he'd be her replacement until Grissom came around. It would hurt like hell, but he just wanted her to be happy and she never would be with him. But until that moment came he could be content to hold her in his arms and kiss her softly even as she murmured Grissom's name in her sleep.

**Feels Like Tonight- Daughtry**

Tonight was the night, he could feel it, he knew had to tell her because he was tired watching in the background every time Grissom turned her down. He was tired of seeing the jaded look in her eyes when he knew he could make her happy if only she'd let him. So here she was crying in his apartment and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and never let go.

"He's not worth it." He said as he drew her into his embrace holding her tight. She raised her head off his chest and smiled slightly as he ran his fingers through her tattered hair. "He never deserved you Sara."

"You're right." And then she kissed him.

**I Wanna Be With You- Mandy Moore**

It felt so good to be in his arms, to sway to the music with him. It still amazed her that he managed to get her out on the dance floor, but he had and now here they were slow dancing at Catherine and Warrick's wedding. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest and she knew hers was doing the same. It never felt like this when she was with Grissom, it never felt this strong and she wished this dance would go on forever.

"What are you thinking?" He asked his breath tickling her ear.

"Nothing."

"Liar." He grinned.

"Just how right this feels." She answered honestly and she saw his eyes light up and he pulled her closer to him.

"It does feel right."

**SOS- Kaci Brown**

She had been gone for five months now, five whole months and still he had heard nothing from her. He thought about trying to contact her more than once, but he knew it would do no good not when 

she had phone calls with Grissom to occupy her time. Sometimes he longed for her to return, to see her face but then he'd have to see that smile knowing it wasn't him who put it there. Maybe this was a good thing, having her gone meant he could finally move on, finally get over her.

**I Live For The Day- Lindsey Lohan**

It was after the beating he knew he couldn't wait anymore; he had to do something to finally come clean with her. He was tired of waiting, and after seeing her face when he came to after the beating he knew it was finally time. He didn't care if she never loved him back, she just had to know because the next day could be his last and he would not die without letting her know that he loved her.

"What is it Greg?"

"I love you Sara Sidle, I just wanted you to know that."

"Greg…"

"You don't have to say anything back, I just wanted you to know, you're an amazing woman." She didn't say anything and he knew he was too late, but that was ok because as long she knew everything would be ok.

**Can I Steal A Little Love- Joey Fatone**

He was in his element and loving it and Sara smiled at how well he would have fit in back in old Vegas. He looked good in a fedora, and the way he smiled at her as he danced with Catherine's mom made her heart flutter.

"He looks good."

"Doesn't he." Sara smiled dreamily and made Catherine chuckle. Never in all her years working with her did she ever think Sara would smile like that.

"How about a dance lovely lady?" he asked with a grin holding his hand out.

"Of course." She laughed as he swung her out onto the dance and wondered just how she got so lucky.


	3. NickGreg 2

A/N: I just can't help myself these are fun to write, these of course are Nick/Greg.

* * *

**I Should Tell You- Rent**

He was always waiting for the perfect moment, but he knew maybe the perfect moment was never going to come and he'd have to make his own. He could see Nick now in the Trace lab arguing with Hodges over something stupid probably and he felt his heart flutter knowing he had to tell Nick soon.

"Hey G."

"Hey Nick, listen there's something I have to tell you."  
"I know." Nick said with smile taking Greg's hand. "I know."

**Hero/Heroine- Boys Like Girls**

Nick never thought he could fall for a man let alone Greg Sanders. He never thought that Greg would become his everything and he wouldn't want anyone else but him. It wasn't a gradual thing either one day he was just Greg and the next he was looking at Greg like a tall drink of water on a hot summer day. He'd never have the nerve do anything about it; boy was he lucky when Greg decided to make a move. It caught him off guard when Greg yanked him into the nearest closet and crushed their lips together.

"Greg…."  
"I was tired a waiting." He said with a grin. "You objecting?"

"Hell no."

**Deliverance- Sick Puppies**

Nick Stokes didn't know who Greg Sanders was anymore, he certainly wasn't the man he fell in love so long ago. This Greg was angry all the time and he was hardly ever home anymore. Nick suspected there were drugs involved, but he never had the courage to bring it up. Greg had changed since Sara left, since Warrick was murdered and it seemed like he didn't care about anything anymore. They never made love anymore, when Greg was in the mood it was like he would fuck Nick until he had his fill and then roll over and fall asleep. Nick knew he needed to get away, needed to leave Greg but his heart wouldn't let him. He still loved Greg despite the man he had become and he would live in this hell just to have Greg in his life.

**Better Now- Rascal Flatts**

Nothing had been the same since Greg had left; Nick hadn't been the same since he left everyone could see it. Greg had just packed it all up when it got hard and left Nick to pick up the pieces. Nick knew he should have done more, should have fought harder, should have never let Greg walk out the door. He dated of course both men and women and there were a couple of relationships that lasted more than a month but none were like Greg. A week ago Greg had come back to the lab with a beautiful wife and gorgeous baby girl and Nick knew Greg Sanders was forever out of his life and it hurt just a little more each day.

**The Phantom of the Opera- The Phantom of the Opera**

"I just don't get it."

"What don't you get Greg?"

"Why didn't she stay with the phantom? I mean he loved her way more than that other guy."

"Because she didn't love him."

"Like hell she didn't, she sure didn't kiss that other guy like she kissed the phantom."

"She felt sorry for him."

"She loved him Nick."

"Ok so maybe she did, but Roual was the safer choice in that time."

"So what if she loved the phantom then should have been with him, love is love Nick." Greg said looking at him. "I love you and we're both men, but I wouldn't have any other way because you make me happy, the phantom made her happy."

"You make me happy too G." Nick said with a smile as he pulled his boyfriend in for a soft kiss. "My Christine."

"Hey how come I have to be the girl?"

**Nothin' At All- Heart**

Nick had dated girls for most of his life, there had been the occasional man when he was in the mood, but that was just for fun. He always thought that when he finally chose to settle down it would be with the girl of his dreams that was until Greg Sanders waltzed into his life. The zany lab rat turned CSI had wormed his way into Nick's heart until it was too late to turn back. Now instead of having a brood of children and beautiful wife with flowing blonde hair he had three needy dogs and lover who changed his hairstyle all the time. It wasn't what he pictured his life to be, but that was ok it was so much better.

**Life Support- Rent**

Nick knew going into the relationship that Greg was sick, that he had leukemia, but that was ok because he'd take whatever he could get just to be in Greg's arms. Greg had kept it hidden for quite some time until it got to the point where he had to break down and tell Grissom. Nick was there holding his hand as he was reduced to tears in Grissom's office. The word spread quickly and Nick knew Greg didn't like the way people had begun to treat him, like if they touched him he would break. Nick knew Greg was strong and he wouldn't give up without a fight. And fight he did right down to his last moments.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry baby?"

"That we didn't get more time together."

"I'm not because even if it was a little while you were mine."

"I love you Nick, please don't be afraid."

"I won't because I know you'll still be with me every step of the way." Nick whispered and pressed his lips to Greg's dry ones. "I love you." Greg managed a smile as he closed his eyes and Nick waited until he took his final breath before he cried.

**Meet in the Middle- Diamond Rio**

It was times like this Greg Sanders wished he was old enough to drive. This walk was ridiculous, but once he got to his destination it was all worth it. Nick Stokes had moved into the house down the 

block last summer and since the moment Greg saw him he knew he was something special. Of course he never imagined they could be more than friends in his small narrow minded town. It was a secret, but it was their secret and Greg lived for it. He could see Nick now waiting for him underneath their tree. A smile crossed his face when Nick saw him raising his hand in a wave.

"Hey baby." He said as Greg approached and drew him to his body. "You ever going to get tired of this walk?"

"Never." Greg said as he leaned in for a kiss.

**Slide- Goo Goo Dolls**

Nick let a smile form on his face as he watched his boyfriend perform a private show for their dog Harly. The dog was actually more interested in his own tail then his master dancing around in his underwear singing into a hairbrush.

"_And I'll do anything you ever dreamed to be complete, little pieces of nothing….put your arms around me….I wanna wake where you are…yeah slide…." _The dog merely raised his head as Greg sang to him and it made Nick fall a little bit deeper in love with his crazy man. He'd watch a little more of the show before he made his self known, right now he was content just to watch.

**Taking Chances- Celine Dion**

They had just met through a friend of a friend, a blind date setup. Greg really wasn't much on blind dates, but Sara had raved about this guy and usually Sara had a good idea of what he liked. He wasn't expecting a Greek God though, and he felt a little self conscious wondering why Sara had set him with an utterly gorgeous that could never like him back.

"I'm Nick."

"Greg." He held out his hand for Nick to grasp and he could feel the electricity as they touched and he knew without a doubt that this date was going to be one he would never forget.

"So wanna get out of here?" Nick asked an hour later as they were pressed against one another on a crowded dance floor.

"Do you even have to ask?" Greg grinned and pulled Nick in for a kiss, tonight he was taking a chance.


End file.
